mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Kerri Kenney-Silver
| birthplace = Westport, Connecticut, U.S. | occupation = Actress, comedienne, singer, writer | yearsactive = 1992–present }} Kerri Kenney-Silver (born January 20, 1970) is an American actress, comedian, singer and writer best known as a cast member on MTV's The State and for her role as Deputy Trudy Wiegel on the Comedy Central series, Reno 911!. Early life Kenney-Silver was born in Westport, Connecticut, the daughter of Carol and Larry Kenney, an actor who is known for his classic voice-over work.Kerri Kenney Biography (1970-) She has a sister, Ashley, and a brother, Tanner. Career During the early 1990s, Kenney-Silver joined with the sketch comedy group The State. The group was picked up for a self-titled sketch comedy show on MTV, The State, which lasted for three seasons between 1993 and 1995. After the show's completion, Kenney-Silver continued working with her fellow troupe members on other projects. In 1996, she co-wrote and starred in Viva Variety, a parody of variety shows that aired on Comedy Central for two seasons. In 2000, Kenney-Silver followed in her father's footsteps, voicing the character of "Gravitina" in the children's cartoon Buzz Lightyear of Star Command. She has since done a number of voices on the Nickelodeon series Invader Zim. Additionally, she was cast as a regular on The Ellen Show, which aired until 2001. She later found success with Reno 911!, a series on Comedy Central that parodied police reality shows like Cops, which also featured former members of the State, Thomas Lennon, Ben Garant, and Joe Lo Truglio. The show was cancelled in 2009 after 6 seasons. On the show, she portrayed Deputy Trudy Wiegel. Kenney-Silver also appeared on the TV series Still Standing. In July 2008, Kerri Kenney-Silver made her debut as "Dame Delilah", the title character in the web series Dame Delilah's Fantasy Ranch & Gift Shoppe. On the site various comedians give video testimony as characters working at or otherwise visiting the fictional Cat House. Kenney-Silver created the series and it was produced by husband Steve Silver and Jared Mazzaschi.http://www.damedelilah.com Kenney-Silver was among the cast of Suburban Shootout, a pilot episode directed and executive produced by Barry Sonnenfeld for HBO. The pilot filmed completely in The Hamptons, Long Island, in September 2008. HBO has not announced if it will pick up the pilot for a season. The pilot is based on the British comedy of the same name. http://www.27east.com/story_detail.cfm?id=170793 In late 2008, she appeared in the film Role Models alongside Paul Rudd and Seann William Scott. She was also in National Lampoon's Pledge This!. Personal life Kenney-Silver is an accomplished banjo player, and was also the lead singer and bass guitarist of the all-female indie rock band Cake Like. She is married to cinematographer Steven V. Silver and they have one son, born on August 6, 2005. References External links * * * At Home With Kerri Kenney-Silver on Bobvila.com Category:1970 births Category:American comedians Category:American bass guitarists Category:American female singers Category:American film actors Category:American rock singers Category:American television actors Category:American television writers Category:American voice actors Category:Female rock singers Category:Living people Category:New York University alumni Category:People from Westport, Connecticut Category:Women comedians de:Kerri Kenney-Silver es:Kerri Kenney-Silver